Secret Identity
by Charlie Van House
Summary: Have you ever wondered who was the person behind Zurg's helmet. Read and find out. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Secret Identity

Buzz Lightyear flew through the sky toward Emporor Zurg. Emperor Zurg looked at Buzz with hatred in his heart. He let out that angry cry, "I'LL GET YOU BUZZ LIGHTYEAR!

He pointed his Wynthian Space Revolver at Buzz and pulled the trigger. With a loud bang, 20 balls of plasma went flying toward Buzz Lightyear. He blasted them with his laser.

The explosion caught Zurg off guard and he was blasted back 20 feet losing his helmet in the flew through the smokwe to see Zurg but all he saw was a red-haired figure running off into the distance. Buzz wlaked to Zurg's helmet and picked it up. He smiled. "Now I have you Zurg, as soon as I track down your secret identity, you will be carted off to prison where you belong.

Ron sat waiting in the living room for Kim. He didn't know why she was so late anyway. This was suppose to be their big night. He sat there waiting for Kim for 10 more minutes when Mr. Possible and the rest of the familycame into the living room. Kim was nowhere to be found. "So this your big night with Kimmie." Mr. Possible asked.

"Yeah sir" Ron said, "I really hope she hurry's up" Just then the door to the possible house blew open and in came Drakken and Shego.

"Nobody's going anywhere" Drakken said brandishing a pistol. "For too long, Kim Possible has been a thorn in my side, and now I am here to make sure she won't be again. Shego" Draken said angrily, "Tie them all up while we wait here for Kim Possible"

"Your're never going to get away with this." Mr. Possible said.

"Oh, yes we will" Shego said angrily. "There's nothing Kimmy can do to stop us now."

"Finally," Drakken said triumphantly. "I can get revenge on Kim Possible and you, Tom" Drakken said laughing at Mr. Possible.

Drakken was still laughing when the door blew open again and in came Monkeyfist, Kiligan, Senor Senior Sr. and Senor Senior Jr. "We are also here to get revenge on her. And we will kill anyone who get's in our way."

Drakken screamed in anger, "You don't have the authority to do that, you monkey"

"Well, no offese but it doesn't really matter" Dof said in his scottish accent. "We all will kill Kim posible if that is what it takes."

"Nobody's going to hurt my daughter" Mr. Possible screamed in rage.

"No offece, Mr. possible but you are a little tied up at the moment" Senor Seignor Sr. said.

"I will kill Kim Possible" Drakken screanmed in rage.

"Oy, do shut up you weird blue boy" Duf said.

"Will you all shut up" Shego yelled at them. That broke into a tirade of each villain saying that they are going to kill Kim Possible. It all stopped when they all heard a crash from upstairs.

"What the hell was that" Mrs. Possible said.

"I don't know" Drakken said. "You" he said pointing at Mr. Possible, "Go up and see what is going on." They untied Mr. Possible and he went upstairs. They then untied Ron and sent him up stairs with Mr. Possible.

Mr. Possible saw smoke coming from Kim's bedroom. He ran to the room and opened it with Ron on his heels. They look in and saw smoke coming under the closet door. Mr. Possible went to the closet and opened it a little, then they heard voices.

"I'm sorry, Evil Emporor Zurg but we still haven't found out where your helmet is." Said a scratchy little voice.

"The good news, sir, is that we have made you a different more easy to breath helmet to fit you when you are fighting Buzz Lightyear again" said a small efffeminate voice.

"Idiots" Zurg roared as he paced up and down the closet. "He alsomst found out my secret identity."

"But sir." The scratchy voice said again.

"LEAVE" Zurg roared in rage. All the green little aliens and the brains in jars ran out. Zurg felt his helmet and breathed with it. He then saw the scared eye of Mr. Possible looking in at him from the closet door. He walked toward the door and opened it. Mr. Possible was a very tall man but he paledin comparison to Zurgs size thanks to the mechanicle suit. "Hello" Zurg said politly

"Hello" Mr. Possible said, "What are you doing in my house."

"How can you say this, I'm visiting Earth from the planet Z." Zurg said.

"Why do you where a helmet" Ron asked.

"The answer to that question comes at a terrible price Mr. Stoppable, are you willing to pay that price."

"No, and how did you know my name" Ron said scared.

"I have my sources." Zurg said

"Well if you can please tell me where my daughter is because there is a very lot of bad peopler down there waiting to Kill her." Mr. Possible said.

"Show me the way" Zurg said walking past them and then downstairs.

All the villains backed away from the 7 foor tall mecanicle being. "What the hell are you" Shego said

"I am evil Emporer Zurg, sworn enemy of the galactic alliance." Zurg said boldly. "and I am afraid I beat you to the punch. You see I have kidnapped Kim Possible and will return her to you for you to kill if you help me squash a little bug called Buzz Lightyear."

"What if we just kill you right now" Drakken said pointing the pistol at Zurg.

"If you do then you will never know where Kim Possible is." Zurg said

"She's probably on your planet." Mr. Possible said

"Very good Mr. Possible," Zurg said "But rescuing Kim and killing me would only hinder your plans to save her. For if You shoot me then my heart stops. My heart topping will result in a chain reaction that will blo up my planet and killing Kimmy in the process." Zurg made his helmet smile as he looked at Drakken.

"So what you are proposing is you will kill Kim Posible if we kill Buzz Lightyear." Shego said, "I guess I could go with that."

"Fine" Drakken said dropping the pistol. He lookd angrily at Shego.

"Excellent," Zurg said. "I will meet you all back here tomorrow night at 7:00."

"Done" The villains said leaving Zurg behind. They left the house and went there separate ways.

"You'll never get away with this you bastard." Mrs. Possible said.

Zurg smiled as he untied the Possible family. "Is that anyway to speak to your own daughter." Zurg said smiling.

"What do you mean" Ron asked Zurg.

"It's a long story." Zurg said releasing the harnesses to his helmet. He finally release all the harnesses and removed his mask.

"KIM" Ron yelled. Kim breathed a sigh of relief as she removed the mask.

"Yes, it is true, I Kimberly Ann Possible protecter of Earth am Evil Emperor Zurg, sworn enemy of the galactic alliance. I'v been doing it for years, and none of you knew a damn thing. As I said it's a long story."


	2. the story

The story

Kim sighed as she looked at Ron and her family. "Are you ready to hear the story?" She asked them.

They all nodded. "Alright here it goes." Kim took a deep breath as she started to take off the mechanical suit. "It all started when every villain knew my name and would hurt my friends and family. It was then that I came up with a beautiful idea. I knew that there were other worlds with aliens and stuff on them thanks to Wade, whose father was part of the Men-In-Black.

The made me a mechanical suit that I could wear any time any villain came to call. They also made me a wormhole in the back of my closet so I could evacuate to the other planet which just so happened to be Planet Z. The mechanical suit altered my voice. It was at this planet that I found 2 races of species. One was a race of green weird people and the other was a group of brains. They were the people you saw coming in here. Anyway after several treks to this world they made me their emperor. I called myself Zurg because it sounded like a cool name. I then had to make a choice whether to stay there and rule or stay here and save the world. I decided to ignore the issue by having Wade clone me. It worked perfectly. That clone has been here in this house ever since which is how none of you knew. Whenever I was ruling Planet Z, the clone was here cheerleading or saving the world.

I rationalized easily with my amoral escapades when I was dressed as Zurg by saying that it was different because I was not on Earth anymore. You know how Drakken wants to take over the world well I tried to take over an entire galaxy. I blew up a lot of planets and sent many aliens to their death all while being safe from any eyes. The only person who knew my real identity was Wade.

I can sympathize with Drakken now because I too now have an archenemy. His name is Buzz Lightyear. He has thwarted my or should I say Zurg's every attempt to take over the galaxy. Every diabolical plot I have worked on has been thwarted by that little pace suited BOY SCOUT" Kim creamed in rage. "But I am okay. He doesn't know my secret either. The only people who know my secret is you all and Wade. I have come back to my house, nay this planet to whip it up and help me take over the galaxy and I will finally GET YOU BUZZ LIGHTYEAR." Kim said screaming at the roof in maniacal laughter. "So what do you think of me now." She said breathing heavily looking at the Possible's and Ron.

"Okay, I have a question" Ron said, "Um, Where is the clone now."

"She is the kidnapped version of me that I will use to lure the villains to their doom" Kim said unashamed.

"Kimmie," Mr. Possible said in concern. "What happened to make you so evil?"

"Well" Kim said smiling, "Let's just say that spending 2 years without having to save the world tuned my emotional state from saving the world to taking over it."

"You're crazy" Tim and Jim said together.

"Well it doesn't matter." Kim said glidingly. "It's all going to hit the fan tomorrow." She said smiling.

"We are never letting you get away with this." James said.

"Oh yes you will" Kim said as she put on the Zurg suit again. When Kim had become Zurg once again, Zurg snapped his fingers and 20 droids appeared there setting their sights and guns on the possible family and Ron. "Don't worry" Zurg said in his mechanical voice. "They are set on stun not kill"

Zurg smiled as the droids shot the Possible family and Ron. A minute later the Possibles and Ron were out cold on the floor. Zurg then laughed uncontrollably as he was sealing the villains and Buzz Lightyears doom.


End file.
